


The Best Mornings

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Present Tense, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Sherlock likes waking up between John and Greg far more than he’d ever admit.





	The Best Mornings

Sherlock likes waking up between John and Greg far more than he’d ever admit. John is on his left, sleeping in shirt and pajama bottoms He lays on his back, hand on his chest but his feet are touching Sherlock’s. Greg is spooned behind Sherlock, wearing just his boxers, arm thrown across Sherlock to touch John.

Greg’s breath is warm against Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock smiles softly. John stirls and rolls onto his side, kissing Sherlock gently, clearly still half-asleep. He brushes Sherlock’s curls out of his eyes, tangling his feet with both Sherlock and Greg’s.

A soft kiss to the nape of Sherlock’s neck tells him that Greg is awake now too. Sherlock feels treasured and warm between them. Greg squeezes John’s hand and then grasps Sherlock’s hip, gently rocking his arousal against him.

Greg kisses Sherlock’s shoulder, morning stubble dragging across his skin. Sherlock moans softly and John takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. When he finally breaks it Greg leans over Sherlock’s shoulder to kiss him as well. John’s smile is satisfied and caring.

Sherlock rocks back against Greg, signaling his mutual interest. Unlike the other two, he sleeps nude. Greg pulls him back against his chest and John begins kissing down his body, tasting his skin, going towards his enticing, slender cock.

Greg watches over Sherlock’s shoulder as John swallows him down. Sherlock cries out, one hand in John’s hair, the other reaching back to clutch at Greg. Greg pushes his boxers aside and presses a finger into Sherlock, testing, finding him still open from the night before.

John raises his head to meet Greg’s gaze. “Do it,” he orders, then goes back to Sherlock’s cock. Greg blindly grabs the bottle from the bedside and adds a little slick. He lines up and easily sinks into Sherlock. 

Sherlock moans, already boneless between the two men.

As Greg moves, he pushes Sherlock into John’s mouth. They set an easy pace, much different than the bruises of the night before. Sherlock floats, knowing they will both take care of him. He notices that John has wrapped a hand around himself, stroking in time to Greg’s thrusts.

Greg shifts his hips and brushes Sherlock’s prostate. Sherlock and John both moan in unison as he jerks. Greg kisses Sherlock’s throat and reaches out to touch John’s cheek. Checking. John gives a little nod, never letting up on Sherlock's cock. Satisfied, Greg’s hand returns to Sherlock’s hip. He focuses on that spot with unerring accuracy.

Sherlock gasps. John knows he needs a little more help to reach his climax, so he lets go of his own cock to hold the base of Sherlock’s. He hollowing his cheeks, all intense focus. It’s impossible to resist and Sherlock comes, nails dragging against John’s scalp. 

John swallows all that he can. He kneels back and wipes his mouth, smiling at them. He’s divested himself of his pajama bottoms and pants at some point.

Greg pulls out and sits up. Sherlock quickly gets settled back onto his cock, facing him, looking into those warm brown eyes. Greg holds the younger man’s hips and drives up into him. 

Sherlock takes advantage of the position to kiss Greg deeply, cupping his head in both hands and slipping his tongue into his mouth. He rolls his hips with every thrust, knowing exactly what the older man likes.

Greg squeezes his arse with both hands and comes with a soft groan. He breaks the kiss to pant against Sherlock’s shoulder. Sherlock sighs happily and leans against Greg’s chest. Greg wraps his arms around him and holds him close. They both look at John.

John watches them cuddled together and goes back to tugging his cock. Sherlock knows he’s more turned on by the pair of them than he is by anything else. John’s eyes close and he’s coming in moments, sitting back on his heels, head thrown back. Beautiful.

Greg holds one arm out and John accepts the gesture, scooting forward and sitting, cuddling up against Greg. Sherlock steals a kiss from him, and then Greg. They are satisfied, safe in the circle of Greg’s arms, reveling in the presence of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to beltainefaire for the beta


End file.
